The Concierge
by MrOwott
Summary: After Jeptile Gets a job as a concierge, he gets somethings he didn't want. With weird things happening in his dreams and Things going downhill, Jeptile tries to survive the experience. (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1:I'm New

**Before I start the story I have to say that I don't own Pokemon, and you should give all the support to the original creator.** **Also something to note is that this is my first time writing on this website. I'm open to all criticism.** **Now that that is said Let the story begin.**

 **Edit:Fixed minor things for the plot in the future, and I also corrected multiple thing**

I woke up from the small mess that was my room, and I looked at my clock and saw the time. It was 8:42 am."Shit" I yelled as I jumped out of the bed. Now that I look back at it I wished I had just stayed in bed. I had an interview in 18 minutes and I was going to be late. There was no time for a shower, so I went straight to putting my clothes on. I wondered if I would make it on time and started panicking. Once I was in my clothes I started to run to the hotel. This was my last chance to get a job by the end of the month, and I was already late. I was running, seeing all types of Pokemon on the streetsI saw the hotel and ran in. In the bathroom, I checked how I looked in my clothes. All I wore was a formal shirt and tie. I walked in and the interview started. The Tyranitar who was interviewing me told me his name was Bangiras. He didn't look impressed at me being late but he still started the interview. "What's your name?" Bangiras inquired. I replied "Jeptile" He Looked at me with his black eyes expecting me to elaborate."Do you have any experience in being a Concierge?" He asked. I answered, "Yes, I was one in Black city but I had to move." I was waiting for his next questions, thinking to myself what my life has become. "Why did you leave there?" he asked. I responded, "I had to move because I heard that it's a lot better to be a concierge here in Goldenrod city than there." The rest of the interview continued on like this until I got to the final question. "Why do you think I should hire you?" He questioned. "What do I say?" I thought. "I… won't slack off and I'll do anything that you ask me." I stammered quickly. I quickly regretted saying it, as if I did get hired he would easily use that against me. When The interview was over, I went to my temporary home that was a rented apartment. I waited for a phone call telling me I didn't get the job. The hotel was a huge one and rated very highly. When I went for the interview, I could tell multiple other people were there for the job. But when I got a phone call on a Saturday afternoon, I heard I got the job. In disbelief, I heard the person on the phone Talk about how I have to go to work on Monday, And help the people staying there. I'd be given a hotel room to stay in and have a someone to take care of. It wasn't too new for me but I got excited. I went to the hotel and was moved in. This was another reason I wanted to work in this hotel. I got to live in it. The only downside was I had to work for the entire day. I was going to be appointed to someone the next day. I also had to go to a meeting by 5:30 I Got my uniform ready for the next day and fell asleep. It was 5:00 am in the Morning when I heard my alarm go off. I got into my uniform and looked into the mirror. The uniform didn't have any pants, so I just picked out some random dress pants. While in the lobby I saw many Pokemon walking in and out, even though it was early in the morning. I got into the staff room and saw multiple different Pokemon. While looking at them I noticed that most of them came from Johto. I saw A Furret, a Flaaffy, a Politoad, a Quilava, and a Growlithe. I saw much more Pokemon but I didn't have much time to think as Bangiras started to talk. "Hello everyone," he states. "Since there are some new members here, I'd like to give the namesPokemon they'll be caring for But I shall ask if your Homosexual Raise your hand." It came as a shock to most of the Pokemon, and Some Pokemon started raising their hands. I rose my hand quietly, trying not to turn red of embarrassment. Most of the Pokemon stared at the Pokemon with their hands raised, and it made it all the worse for me. For what seemed like an eternity, Bangiras wrote down the names of the Pokemon with their hands up. He finally started to call on Pokemon and tell them who they will be working went on for a while until he called me. "Jeptile, You'll be working with a Charmeleon named Lizdo," Bangiras announced. I thought to myself to think if I was lucky or not to have a Charmeleon as the Pokemon I'd have to care for. As a concierge, I had to take care of someone as if I were their servant. And then I started to ask myself Why did he need to know if I was homosexual? The question ran through my mind for the entire meeting. When the meeting was finally finished, I had to meet with Lizdo.


	2. Chapter 2:Unexpected

**Wow I'm writing? Yeah, big shocker, but to be honest I'm sorry that it took me more than a quarter of a year to start writing again. I just have not been in the mood, but now I'm forcing myself to write. I also want to say how I want add more detail in this Chapter of this series, and take my time on this one, as I wouldn't say the first chapter was well paced or was how I want the rest of this to be like. I might change minor details, that you may not notice, because it might affect the future of the story just a bit. If you see any mistake, please make sure to tell me about it in the worst way possible!**

 **Edit:Fixed some grammar issues and spelling :P may update again later**

I look around the hallway as I quickly shuffled my way down it. It looked like everything in the building was gold. How did I not notice that this place had very high standards? The yellow paint looked fresh and the even the railing looked like someone put extreme thought and care into it. I also noticed an extreme lack of stains on walls or rug. This place was high end, and I barely knew anything about it. Maybe I should research more in the future. Well, anyways I need to get to this person's room. I walk around the building looking for his room. They told me the Number and I was able to find the room without any outside help. "135" I whispered to myself "I have to go in." I stood at the door wondering what will happen when I ask for him to open the door. I wasn't even told of his name, or did I forgot it? I realized that I was stalling to open the door and decide to knock. I knock once and I hear shuffling. "What?" inquired a voice that could make me fall over if a wall wasn't in between us. "May I please come in?" I asked. I hear the door unlock and see The Charmeleon stare right at me with a face that didn't look threatening. "I-am going to help you while your here," I said looking directly into his eyes. He smiled and replied, "Oh, Then I guess I should let you in." He took a few steps back and allowed me to walk in the room. The room itself was like mine, but it wasn't as messy as I thought it would be. His suitcases were right next to his bed and he had a painting where I didn't. I looked at him and realized his clothing didn't look casual but didn't look fancy. He had dress pants, a black shirt, and a tie. He looks at me and states, "Well, my name is Lizdo." I Smiled at him and replied, "Mine is Jeptile." and followed up with, "If you need any help then just ask me." He quickly responded with, "Well… I want to battle you." My eyes widened when he said that to me. "You want to battle me?" I asked completely shocked. Nobody has ever really asked me to battle, and I never wanted anyone to. I didn't know how to react. He answered My question with, "Yup!" Not knowing what to say I blurted out, "sure..." Great Now I'm going battle someone who I don't know. All I know is I have the disadvantage. "Ok let's go, and get rid of that scared face," He remarked as he held my hand and led me out of the room. This guy is going to drive me crazy. After a minute of him holding my hand while running, we make it to a battle arena. There was no roof, so you could see the sun, and there was a place for people to sit at. He lets go of my hand and goes to the other side of the stadium. I don't know what to do when this battle begins but he looks like he does. His face showed confidence, where I was pretty certain mine, showed confusion and fear. I was trembling at the thought of this and hoped he wouldn't hurt me too bad. "You ready!" Lizdo shouted. I nodded and he counted down, "3...2...1...Go!" I should go defensive against him and try to dodge as much as possible. He comes up to me and I can tell he is going to attack. I try to dodge but he reads me like a book and hits me on my leg. In a result of that, I fall to the floor. I can tell that battling for even a second longer would ruin the uniform I just got. There was already dirt on it, and some cuts. I blurt out, "Wait!" he pauses and waits for me to justify why I stopped the battle. "Well I don't want to ruin this," I explained, "so can I at least change into something else?" He snickered and replied "Nope." My heart dropped when he replied and just as he said that he uses Flame Burst. I feel the fire go on me and I could not bear the feeling. All I felt pain and even more pain. After that, I laid on the ground trying to get up. But before I could, Lizdo Put his foot on my head and brought me back to the ground. He then asked, "Who's the dominant one?" What was this all about? I just met him, he asked me to a battle, and he just shows no mercy. With all the energy I had left I finally said: "You are..." After that, I closed my eyes and blacked out. I saw myself at a dinner with Lizdo. We were eating and I had tea. I looked like I had a scar of a burn on my arm. Lizdo leaves and soon after I leave too. I meet someone outside and they don't look very friendly. My eyes open to Lizdo over me and I start to feel pain. Lizdo asked, "How are you doing?"


	3. Chapter 3: Nice Dinner

**Hello! I'm here and I just want to cover something. When I am writing this series, I want you to make sure to remember that the level of a Pokemon in this world does not mean age. I just say this because I don't want the characters to be in their late 40's or 30's just so they can have a new attack. And another thing, age determines evolution. So if you are the age you need to be to evolve, you will evolve. This is so a five year old Treecko can't be a Grovyle if he leveled up enough. I just wanted to say this just for future reference. See ya!(Also thanks to the one person who told me to update soon! It made laugh and also gave me a reason to wrap this up faster)**

I opened my eyes a bit until my eyes adjusted to the light coming out of a window. I sit up to see Lizdo Leaning against the wall. "Good morning sleepy head!" He says as he wakes me up. My instinct was to try to find out where I was. Sitting up, I looked at the walls and realized that I was in his hotel room. Back in here again, I noticed that the room was little less clean, and I even saw multiple things on the floor. But before I could even think about the reason why his room was a mess, Lizdo whistles in front of me and grabs my attention. "you're welcome." he stated as he points to the items on the floor. "What do you mean?" I asked, with anger seeping out of my voice. "Well I could've left you in the stadium, but I decided to take you here!" he explained, chuckling a bit. The anger in me started to build up as he started to laugh at me having fainted. "Well, I'm here questioning if the person who decided to live in this hotel is sane or not!" I shouted, feeling like I could kill him. "Well I can tell you're angry, but I can also tell that you have no way of doing anything about it, I mean, just look at yourself right now!" he responds. I look down and see that I'm not in great shape. Like in my dream, my arm has a scar that doesn't look good. I don't say anything as I try to get out of his bed. "So you admit it?" he says, thinking that my silence is me admitting defeat. I'm standing, having to stare up at his face. He is taller than me and doesn't seem to be the kindest. "Well, I bet you're also hungry, so I'll take you out for dinner!". I stood there confused for a moment. Why would I want to go out to eat with him? "You're not going on a date or anything..." he tried to say before noticing my reaction. Even I could feel the blush hit me, and I quickly stated: "I know..." After I said that he replied, "Ok then are you coming with me?" I quickly nod, just because I didn't know what to do. "Ok then follow me!" as he says this he grips my hand, like how he did before, and blasts into the streets with me. As we are running to a restaurant I try to think about what just happened. Lizdo made me faint, offered me to go out to eat, and assumed that I thought he was asking me out. Why would he even think that he shouldn't know? When I finally finished thinking we were at the place he wanted me and him to eat at. It was called "Tabemono" and it looked like a place only rich people would eat at. We walked in and I look around. The walls were red, the floor was a blue carpet, and there was a chandelier. "Wow, you picked a fancy place for just a quick meal!" I remarked. He replied, "Well, first of all, it's fairly late since you fainted for half the day, and second of all I like to eat here a lot." I asked, "Did you have to get reservations?" I'd expect this place to be full for a lot of the day. He shook his head explaining, "Well today I found out that barely anyone was coming, which is another reason why I choose to go here." We sat down he ordered for me. He starts a conversation by saying, " I got us both the tea since I heard it was good." I responded by saying "Well, I haven't had tea in a while, so I'm glad it's going to be good tea!" The conversation went on and almost all the anger that was built up was starting fade. Before the food came I told him that I was going to the bathroom. He replied by saying that he needed to go too. As we both stepped into the bathroom, I walked over to a urinal. We both did our business, and before I left the bathroom, I felt Lizdo's hands grab both of mine and pin me to the wall. I was petrified as I've already seen how unforgiving he can be. " I want to ask you one question." He says in a voice that was made to make me feel scared. I nodded, wanting to get this over with. He asked, "Are you gay or straight?" I look at him in the eye and I don't know what to answer. Why should he know about this, and why should he even care? I manage to say "I'm straight." Lizdo's eyes pierce right into my soul as I say it and responds, "So, you're a liar too?" I can't really say anything as I question why he would think I'm lying. "Do you know that the hotel told me?" As he says that I realize what he talking about. I'm still pinned to the wall, and thanks to the emptiness of the restaurant no one would come in. All I could say was, "They told you?" His angry expression didn't change, and he replied with " You should ask your manager about that, but I want to hear the real answer from you." I didn't want to say it, even though he already knew it. "Fine," I admitted, "I'm homosexual, now can you let me go?" He let go of my hands and we left the bathroom that I was now never going to remember as a bathroom, but more as the room I came out to someone I barely knew who already knew I was gay. Surprisingly, the food didn't come until Lizdo finally started a conversation with me. " So, I can tell that your day isn't going well." I only nodded, still a little spooked about what happened earlier. He added, " I must play a role in this, and I will answer a question of your choice, but only one." I try to think of a question, and I came up with "Why do like to intimidate me, when we could just talk like normal people?" He smiled, and answered, "Well first of all, if I don't intimidate you, I know you'll be more likely to lie, and I also like to see you be petrified as you just look adorable when you're helpless, but now you have to answer one of my questions!" I was about to respond until a Nuzleaf came with our food. The Nuzleaf didn't say much as he gave us the main dish. The first thing I tried was the tea. After a sip, I made a face, showing my displeasure. Lizdo was in the middle of drinking his tea, and after his taste of it looked at me confused. "What's wrong with your tea." He asked, clearly having liked his tea. "May I try yours, as mine feels like they added strange particles in it." He smiled and handed me the tea. I tasted it, and enjoyed it, unlike the tea I was given. "That's strange." I mumbled while eating the rest of the food. "Hey, you still need to tell me one thing about you." He announced. "Why would I need to do that, you already forced one fact of my life out of me." I replied, thinking he would stop bothering me. "Well," He started, " You lied to me at first, so you need to be truthful this time!" I looked at him and sighed. "Fine, what do you want to know?" I asked wanting to get this over with. He looked at me and asked, "How was your childhood?" I smirked as he asked me it. "Oh, well it was a normal childhood." I answered. "Wait so you don't have terrible parents, or have dead parents?" He joked, moving his hands as he said each word. I took a sip of his tea, not wanting to drink my own. "Yeah, well, the only bad thing I could say was that we didn't have much money, I'm still working to get money for college!" I stated, taking another sip of his tea. He giggled "Oh, so that's why your working there, but aren't you look like 21?" I responded, "Well, it's was hard trying to get a job, and this is the first job that seems stable." Lizdo looked at his watch, and stated: "Wow, it's already 8 Pm?" He got up from his seat and finally told me "See ya tomorrow!" He left the restaurant with the money on the table. As I got up and left the building I closed my eyes to think about how chaotic the day was. The day also ended up being like my dream. But if it was completely like my dream then there would be someone outside waiting for me. As I thought this, I opened my eyes to see a Dewott staring at me. "Ummm, do you need some-" I was interrupted with the Dewott running towards me and Fury cutter. He jumped back quickly, leaving me only looking at him while I held my arm. I tried to relax, as I had the upper hand in this battle. I try to move but feel held back almost like someone used stun spore on me. "You feeling slow?" He asked, surprising me for a moment. "Maybe that tea wasn't too good for ya." I think back to the tea, and realize that the tea must have had something in it to cause me to feel like this. The Dewott Quickly came up to me and attacked me. I didn't have the energy or skill to fight so I asked: "What do you want?" My question goes unanswered as he attacks me again with Fury cutter. The attack hurt more than the last time, and I could feel myself losing energy again, and I didn't want to faint in the middle of the streets. But before I could do anything. I was stricken again, and everything went black again.


	4. Chapter 4:Recovery

**Hello! First of all Sorry! Read the last paragraph if you want to read my apologies. My original opener would talk about my schedule, but I found it unfitting for this chapter as I didn't follow it. But anyway I'll try to do better next time**

I wake up to only see the moon, and the dark sky. I feel nudging and I try to ignore it. My body feels sore, almost as if I had done too much excise the previous day. I dart my eyes over to the side, half expecting to see Lizdo, to see a Quilava. He looks down at me, with an expression that I could only call neutral. He was wearing a uniform, one that looked familiar. I quickly realized what he was wearing, a concierge uniform. He walks around me until I can no longer see him, and I feel my back get kicked and feel more pain that combined with the soreness in my entire body. I finally ask, "What do you want" He smirks, reminding me of Lizdo, and asks "Well, I just want to know why someone who works at such a high-quality hotel would want to sleep outside." I realize that I looked like an idiot lying on the floor. I sat up and stated, "Well, I can explain." I tell the Quilava what happened and lead up to me being attacked. "Oh," he replied, "I thought you got drunk, or something along the lines of that." I shake my head and ask, "Hey, who are you, you seem familiar?" He was a little startled with my question and answers, "My name is Martin, and I also work at the hotel." He continues with "All I know about you is that you're gay!" I frown and I look at the floor. He laughed and told me he didn't care if I was gay or straight. "Well, I still need to ask Bangiras why he told the person I'm working for I'm gay." I get up and Martin responded with "Well I can explain it to you right now!" he motions me to sit on the curb and starts his explanation "Well, I'm sure you know of this hotel's high ratings and the way they do it is giving information to the person who is coming!" He continued with " So they give your age, level, hobbies, and sexuality!" He motioned his hands while explaining, and tried to drive everything home."This is also why Lizdo, the person you're working for, knows so much about you." I was taken aback to a lot of the things he said. I finally asked, "Wait, if only important people go this hotel, then why is Lizdo there?" He looked at me blankly, in disbelief. "You didn't know about Lizdo before?" he questioned, in a way that made me feel like I was missing out on something. I shook my head, and he finally stated: "Well, he is a very well know worker with metal and makes well-made tools such as hammers ." I nodded, realizing that I was serving someone who was used to being served. I asked, "Well because he's famous, does anyone know his sexuality?" He shook his head and replied, "He keeps that to himself, has he has gone to the hotel before." He paused for second and then continued, "He's gone three times before, and this is his fourth time." Interested, I ask "So, What kind of people did he choose?" He looked at me and answers, " One straight Woman, One straight guy, one lesbian, and you're the first gay guy he has had." I Looked at him, slightly confused. The conversation ended after that and we continued to walk to the hotel in the middle of the night. Once we finally got there, I tried to walk to my room. I wanted to go to sleep, especially because of how sore I was. But on my way there I saw Lizdo, just walking aimlessly. He noticed me and scowled. "WHERE, WERE, YOU!" He yelled, probably waking someone up in the process. "Well, I just fainted at the restaurant we were at..." I explained. He quickly responded,"I didn't know where you were, and nobody in this building knew, for all I knew you could have been dead... WAIT WHAT HAPPENED" I stood there and waited a second. He was able to cool off in that quick second and finally admitted, "I'm still glad you're safe." After that, I tried to show him I wanted to go to sleep, by pointing at my eyes."You can go to sleep, but I want you up early tomorrow!" Glad that he allowed me to be free, I walked into my room and rested on a bed, trying to feel comfortable.

I was in the hotel, and it looked like no one was around. It was until I looked to my left to find Lizdo. It looked like I was going somewhere with him, and he had his usual face of excitement and while looking calm. As we were running I start to see sunlight...

I hear knocking on my door, and I soon see that I'm no longer in a dream. While getting up, I wondered if my dream would happen in real life, like it has gone like for the previous few times. I open the door to see LIzdo, looking the same as ever. But before I could say anything he closed my snout and whispered in my ear, "Let's battle!" I couldn't object, thanks to him holding my snout, and continued with, " And I'll allow you to change." While changing into Sweatpants I thought about Martin. Almost like magic, I heard a voice that Stated, "Open up" I walked to the door and saw Martin. He was holding a new uniform. Confused I asked, "Why did you get that for me...?" He answered, " Well, I thought the floor you slept on was dirty, so you might need this." I smiled, happy that he got it for me. "Wait, how do you know my size?" Well, remember How we have ALL your information?" I sigh in defeat and say goodbye to martin. Throwing the uniform on my bed I change my shirt to my navy blue T-shirt. I walked out trying to get to the area when I see Lizdo. He looked annoyed and he grabbed my hand and ran toward the arena. While he was running, I knew the what was going to happen in the battle before we made it to the place where we fought last time. As he said last night, it was early in the morning. Feeling tired, and also feeling like I was hit by a bus the previous night, made me feel certain I would lose faster than last time. We stood at the ends of the arena, and he signaled the battle to start. I stared blankly at him while trying to think of a strategy. Dodging wouldn't work, so I guess just attacking would work a little better. He started running towards me, most likely because I was just daydreaming at that point, and decides to use a special attack. Contrary to what I thought earlier I decided to dodge, and just like last time, he sees right through it. I'm engulfed in the flame which just made me feel like I was in an oven. This time instead of keeping me in the same place he kicks multiple times until I'm on the other side of the room. I'm next to the exit, so I try to get up. But in my way, I see a Dewott. As I look from his legs to his face I wait for him to say something. I always preferred to not start a conversation, but he only looks at me. It was then that I felt like I remembered something. "Wait a minute..." I started before Lizdo came over. Perplexed, Lizdo Looked at him, then at me, then at him. I continued "Aren't you that guy?"

 **Oops, it ended. Well, First I want to say that I'm terribly sorry for not posting in April. While I should've worked a lot in April, it was more like a break. But I was always thinking about this and I realized that I needed to finish , I want to say that I will try to make another chapter this month just because of how much I missed. Last thing I'll say, I planned for this to be longer, but I want this out as soon as possible. I will try to do everything in a better way next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Quick Cleaning Lesson

**I'M SO SORRY! By the time it was 5/30/17, I knew the chapter wouldn't be finished. I also forgot to mention that the first 4 days of this month was only spent worrying about this and not making any progress. I will try to keep this from happening, so please forgive me. another thing about this chapter which makes it more of a train-wreck is that like the last chapter, I ended it early so I could release it. But I will try my hardest to not let this happen again.!**

W-what" I stuttered before being interrupted by the Dewott. " I see you were in the middle of a battle, and it looks like the results are similar to when you fought me." I was still very confused on why this Dewott was here, how he got here, and why he was here. Lizdo Stepped in front of me and spoke to the Dewott and simply asked, "What's your name?" After the question was asked Dewott quickly answered with, "Fuchiru." A short silence fell upon us but after a few moments, Lizdo reached out his hand and said, "Hello, I'm Lizdo, you may know me." Hearing this I stood up and faced Lizdo in confusion. When they finished shaking hands I decided what he was doing was for the best, so I looked over to him and said, "Well, my name is Jeptile." He smiled, but I looked at him blankly. Another silence fell, but I broke the silence by asking, "So...why did you make me faint?" He looked at me and replied, "Frankly, I don't know." I looked over at him in shock and confusion. He could read my shocked expression, so he continued with, "I mean, I even had someone who worked there to spike your drink, I had to make you faint by then! No turning back!" He made my already gaping mouth go lower, as I was hit by the facts he was telling me. I yelled, "So THAT'S why my drink tasted terrible, and but what did you put in there?" As I looked at him he merely shrugged and walked away. I stood there for a moment before I looked at Lizdo. He looked at me and stated, "Well I need to leave for some work, can't spend all of my time in the hotel!" He left me in the dust, leaving me alone in the arena. I left and began to think. While walking I suddenly realized that I worked at this place and that I would probably need to do work. I thought for a moment and thought about Martin. "He's the only person I really know here so I should ask him." I thought and went to look for him. It didn't take long for me to find Martin slowly walking his way down a hallway. He noticed me and waved, and walked up to me. "Hello, what are you doing?" I looked at him, a little embarrassed, as I said: "Well, I barely know what I should be doing, now that Lizdo left, so... could you help me?" He smirked and replied,"Oh, okay, if that's all you want." I sigh with relief and I try to let him lead the way. We walk through the hallways that still looked as clean as ever with the gold everything, and we walked into a random room. He turns around and explains, "Since no one is currently using this room, we would have to clean this if we had nobody to work with." After his reasoning for using the room, he explains the basics of cleaning the room with the most efficiency, and how to replace used items. He looks at me in the eyes and jokingly states," And Tho shall not move the items of thy client. As he finishes his crash course on cleaning he advises me to clean Lizdo's room. "Okay, but he may come any moment while I'm cleaning, what do I do if he comes?" I asked hoping an awkward situation would not occur. He shrugs and replies, "I guess you could just talk with him while you're cleaning..." He says trying to think of a good way to combat this situation. But he quickly forgets what he was thinking about as he asks me,"Oh and has Lizdo made a move on you yet." He said smiling. I stared at him, frozen, and tried to think about what he said. I stay there and wait for him to say a word. He sighed, and stated, "Okay, I'll ask you something else, why did you choose this job?" I look back at him and reply, "Well, I have to get money for college somehow..." He looks back at me and questions, "Then why not get a student loan?" I groan, and answer, "Well, I would've done that a while ago, but my mom wouldn't let me. Something about not wanting me to be in debt which is stupid." Martin stared at me and said,"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself here, but let's hope nothing bad happens. I walked out of the room, and waved Martin goodbye". While Walking, back I tried to remember the lesson, word for word while trying not to remember what he said about Lizdo, which caused me to think about it more. But by the time I was ready to think about what he said, I made it to Lizdo's room. For a second, I wondered how to get in. I panicked for a second, and put my hand in my pocket. I then realized I wasn't even in uniform. I rush to my room and start to put it on. While in the room changing, I felt something in the pockets of the pants, and sure enough, there was a set of keys in. I felt a few keys in there, and a little note that said: "You may need these." I walk back to Lizdo's room, and I finally was able to open it. In the room, everything had stayed mostly the same. The painting over the bed was there, there was a bookbag on the floor, and I even saw an empty super potion on the floor. I don't know whether that was trash or not, so I placed it on the desk. I went through the steps that Martin told me about. I cleaned the floor, I got new sheets, and I didn't even have to worry about Lizdo coming in. But by the time I was finished, It was already 2:00 pm. I felt sweaty in my clothes, so I hoped in the shower that was in Lizdo's room, and used his stuff. I was going to replace it anyways, so it wouldn't matter. The shower itself wasn't dirty either, with the blue colored tiles, and shower head which looked strangely square, I got ready to get clean. I was in my shower when I thought about Lizdo. "He hasn't really been telling me anything about himself..." I think as I try to imagine what he is like. The only thing I really know about him is that he's not the type of person to be calm all the time. But I can't really think of any more traits off the top of my head. My shower was about to end when Lizdo walked into the room, slammed the door closed and landed on his bed, indicated by the squeaking. I heard him mumble to himself, but then he hears the shower water on. He gets off of his bed, and I hear his walking get louder and louder. I then hear the bathroom door open. The curtains were in use so he brushed them aside to see me. Dumbfounded, he looks at me, and I respond, "I can explain."


End file.
